espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Operatives
Blackforce Operatives are the main combat troops for Blackforce Corporation. They range from former special force soldiers to federal law enforcement veterans. Depending on their former job determines what role they play in Blackforce Corporation. Countries of origin When Blackforce was founded in 2001, most of the members were from Australia or the United States. From 2001 - 2015, Blackforce grew to have their members arrive from eight countries and coming from multiple special force units, intelligence agencies and federal law enforcement organisations. * Australia - Special Air Service Regiment, 1st Commando Regiment, 2nd Commando Regiment, Australian Secret Intelligence Service, Australian Security Intelligence Organisation and Australian Federal Police. * Canada - Joint Task Force 2, 427 Canadian Special Operations Aviation Squadron, Canadian Security Intelligence Service and Royal Canadian Mounted Police. * Germany - Kommando Spezialkräfte (KSK), Bundesnachrichtendienst (BND - Foreign Intelligence), Militärischer Abschirmdienst (MAD - Military Intelligence), GSG 9 and Bundespolizei (BPOL - Federal Police). * New Zealand - New Zealand Special Air Service, New Zealand Security Intelligence Service and New Zealand Police. * Poland - GROM, Agencja Wywiadu (AW - Foreign Intelligence), Agencja Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego (ABW- Internal Security Agency) and Policja (Police). * Russia - FSB Spetsnaz 'Alfa' Group, FSB Spetsnaz 'Vympel' Unit, 45th Guards Spetsnaz Regiment, Federal Security Service (FSB), Foreign Intelligence Service (SVR RF) and Main Intelligence Directorate (GRU). * United Kingdom - 22 Special Air Service Regiment, Special Boat Service, Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) and Security Service (MI5). * United States - Navy SEALs, Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU - SEAL Team 6), 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment "Night Stalkers", 75th Ranger Regiment, 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (Delta Force), United States Army Special Forces (Green Berets), 1st Reconnaissance Battalion (1st Marine Division), 82nd Airborne Division, 101st Airborne Division, United States Air Force Pararescue, Central Intelligence Agency's Special Activities Division, Central Intelligence Agency, Intelligence Support Agency, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Federal Bureau of Investigation Police, Federal Bureau of Investigation Hostage Rescue Team and United States Marshal Services. Since the major re-organising and re-structuring of Blackforce in late 2015, Blackforce has now opened the doors for another 8 countries to bring the total number of countries that their members come from to 16. * Austria - Jagdkommando, Heeresnachrichtenamt (HNA - Army Intelligence Office), Abwehramt (AWA - Military Protective Office), Bundesamt für Verfassungsschutz und Terrorismusbekämpfung (BVT - Federal Office for the Protection of the Constitution and Counter - terrorism) and Bundespolizei (Federal Police, Not to be confused with the German Federal Police). * Denmark - Jægerkorpset (Hunter Corps, Royal Danish Army), Frømandskorpset (Danish Frogman Corps), Danish Security and Intelligence Service (DSIS) and Politiet (Police of Denmark). * Finland - Erikoisjääkärikomppania (Special Jaeger Company), Erikoistoimintaosasto (Special Action Detachment), Finland Security Intelligence Service and Finland Police Force. * Israel - Sayeret Matkal (Israeli Commandos), Shaldag Unit (Also called Unit 5101), Alpinist Unit (Mountain Warfare unit), Mossad and Israel Police. * Norway - Forsvarets Spesialkommando (FSK), Marinejegerkommandoen (MJK), Norwegian Intelligence Service (NIS) and Norwegian Police Service. * Sweden - Särskilda Operationsgruppen (SOG), Militära underrättelse- och säkerhetstjänsten (MUST - Swedish Military Intelligence and Security Service) and Polismyndigheten (Swedish Police Authority). * Switzerland - Fallschirmaufklärer Kompanie 17 (Parachute Reconnaissance Company 17), Armee-Aufklärungsdetachement 10 (Army Reconnaissance Detachment 10), Militärpolizei Spezialdetachement (Military Police Special Detachment), Swiss Intelligence Community (various agencies), Federal Office of Police and Einsatzgruppe TIGRIS. * Ukraine - 3rd Separate Spetsnaz Regiment, 8th Separate Spetsnaz Regiment, 10th Separate Spetsnaz Detachment, 140th Special Purpose Centre, SBU Spetsnaz Special Group 'Alpha', MVS Spetsnaz Units Omega, Scorpion, Falcon, Griffin, Jaguar, Titan, Cobra, Cheetah, Tiger, Bars, Scat, Shadow and Vega, Security Service of Ukraine (SBU), Ministry of Internal Affairs (MVS) and surviving members of Berkut Special Police Force (all members are subject to extensive and intensive background, security and record checks due to the unit's dark history and dissolution of unit due to unrest in Ukraine, 2014) Selection Criteria For new operatives joining Blackforce, there are a set requirements for joining Blackforce, which are: * Have to be either a former special force soldier, intelligence agent or federal law enforcement officer. * Have at least 5 years of experience in their former job, with proficient firearms training and * Have a clean service record. Anyone who has either received a dishonourable discharge for the military or were relieved of their duties for inappropriate conduct or criminal reasons will not be accepted into Blackforce, regardless of where they served or worked. Roles For all operatives, along with the security guards, as well as civilian contractors for that matter, they follow the age old US Marine doctrine: 'Every marine a rifleman'. However unlike the marines, which some members of the marines have a run down version of infantry training (in which case, they are bound to forget most of the training during combat), Blackforce takes it a very serious issue with this. To that note, all Blackforce operatives and security guards as well as all their civilian contractors undergo extensive infantry and firearms training regularly to ensure that their skills are still at their prime or to help either enhance or hone in on their skills. That said, even with the training, various members undergo extra training for their roles in Blackforce. To also show what role they have in Blackforce in, all operatives are issued a coloured beret with the corporation's logo on it to indicate who they are: * Combat/Specialist Operator: Most commonly seen operators in ground missions. Issued a Black beret to wear when they want. * Combat Pilot: Seen in all available helicopters that Blackforce Corporation has access to. Issued a Dark Olive Green beret to where when they want. * Vehicle Operator: Seen in the LAV-25s, M113s, BTR-80s, M1A1 Abrams, Leopard 2A7s and T90 MS that Blackforce have. Issued a Cobalt Blue beret to wear when they want. * Military Police: On the odd occasion, Blackforce does deploy their operatives as Military Police to help a government's police force if the situation does arise. Currently MPs are deployed to Nasiriyah and Baghdad in Iraq. Issued a Tan beret to wear when they want. Ranks All Operatives have ranks, which follow a simplified version of the US Army. Below is the full list: Operatives * Private * Private First Class * Corporal Non-Commissioned Officers * Sargent * Master Sargent * First Sargent * Sargent Major Commissioned Officers * 2nd Lieutenant * 1st Lieutenant * Captain * Major * Lieutenant Colonel * Colonel - highest rank available. * General (Only a few exceptional veterans are recognised for this rank, which allows them to meet with the CEO and co-founders to plan military operations) Known Operators * Steven 'Ghost' Edwards * Natalie Harper * Glazkov 'Danilov' Danilovich * Elias Rossel * John 'Cobra' Davidson * Patrick 'Dante' Miller * Sebastian 'Mac' Machnicki * Marcus Davenport * Patrik 'Titan' Sibelius * Carl 'Redeye' Blackburn * Vincent Apalkov * Mikhail 'Misha' Chuchanov * Keegan Bradshaw * Kristian Thorkildsen * Joacim Skarsgård * Matthew 'Hawkeye' Adams Category:Blackforce Corporation